A Desert With No Oasis
by Jesshiku-chan
Summary: The story of Gaara. Yay! Its really sad. Hope you like it. My friend showed me this video and I decided to write it down. ENJOY!


**I do not own Naruto...yada...yada... **

**A Desert with No Oasis **

I seem happy now

But only because of Naruto

Now I have friends and feel loved

But it wasn't like that long ago

My name is Gaara

I once was sad

I used to cry

I once was mad

And now I'll tell you why

I lived in a town in the desert

My mom was dead

I lived with my Uncle

And my dad liked to cause me dread

I didn't know much

Until that one day

Those horrible 24 hours

When for no reason, I had to pay

I was swinging on a swing, alone as always

When I saw these kids playing ball

I wanted to meet

I had never had friends

I was always alone

No bonds to make or mend

Never was I loved

Because I was a monster

The kids kicked the ball

It got stuck on a roof

I tried to be nice and help them all

I reached out my hand

And took down the ball

With the power of my sand

I wasn't mean

And tried to give it back

But they ran away and screamed "MONSTER!"

So I started to attack

I ordered the sand to grab them

My sadness and loneliness had taken control

I know now that was no way to make friends

I almost killed them all that day

Most got away

But one girl I hurt very much

If it weren't for my Uncle

She would have paid

My Uncle jumped in between us

I cut him deep and drew blood

And that stopped the fuss

Now we were back home

My uncle and I

While he wrapped up his wounds

I wanted to cry

I stood in the kitchen

I felt so sad

Why do they treat me like this?

Why are they mad?

I took a knife and stabbed my hand

But it did not hurt

Because the power of sand

I could not feel pain

My Uncle walked in 

He had bandages on his arm and head

Why did it have to be him?

"I'm sorry," I said.

He said it was fine

On his face was a smile

We were silent for a while

Then I spoke up

"Does it hurt?"

"Does it hurt? Yup

but it'll get better with care."

That's when I started to wonder

"What is pain? How do you bare?"

"Well that's hard to explain

It's not very fun. I can tell you that.

What else can I say about pain?

Well it's not a good condition.

That's for sure."

I stayed silent. Then said,

"I know what you mean."

Uncle looked confused

He looked at me keen

"I know what pain is"

I grabbed my chest

"I feel pain here all the time.

I never get a rest

Though there is no blood

It hurts so much"

My Uncle took the knife from my hand.

He cut his finger

He showed it to me

"This is a physical wound.

It'll get better with time.

A little medicine will make it fine.

But pain to the heart is a different kind of pain.

It has only one medicine. And that is love."

"What is love? How is it gained?

How can I get some?"

"Oh but Gaara, love is something you can only get from others

And you already have it

From your mother.

She gave up her life to protect you

With that sand

And I love you too."

Now I was happy.

I knew someone cared

And knew how pain could be bared.

With love.

Now I was running down the street

Bag in my hand and smile on my face

Happy now and full of love

I cared and had to go to that place

I knocked on the door

A young girl answered

I stated what I was there for

"I brought some medicine.

It'll help you feel better." I smiled

"Go away!" she yelled and slammed the door.

I cried and threw the bag on the floor

I ran away

Walking down the street

I met a man

He was drunk and bumped into me

He started to yell

Then saw it was me

He tried to flee

But I killed him with the sand

I kept on walking

And saw another man

"Dad..." I said.

but he ignored me

He never gave me glee

* * *

I sat on top of a building

"Why do they hate me?

Why do they always flee?"

Then all of a sudden

Sand rose up behind me

And kunai fell to the ground

I looked around

A ninja was behind me

I couldn't see his face

I twirled sand around him

And squeezed him half to death

Until he lost his breath.

Now he lay against the wall

As I walked by I got a better look

On his finger was bandage

The mask I took

I fell to the ground and cried

"Uncle why?"

Blood was streaming down his face

"It was an order..."

but he didn't say it much grace

He could barely talk

and it was all my fault

"Order...from who?"

"Your father"

I gasped and sobbed

Why! Why! Why!

Why do they want me dead!

They created me to protect this village

And now all they want for me is dread

My mom is dead. I live unloved.

What was the haste

To make a monster like me?

They couldn't leave me normal

They couldn't leave me be!

Then I was struck with a question I had to ask.

"It was just an order right?

You wouldn't have wanted to do it?"

I wish now that I had never taken off that mask.

"Of course I would have..."

"What! But...why...?" I cried.

"I can never forgive you

You made my sister die!

You monster!

As much as I try to like you

I can't

It has nothing to do with what you say or do

It's just that you are you

Gaara I hate you..."

"But mom loved..."

"My sister never loved you!

Gaara get a clue!

In fact she hated you.

That's why she gave you that name

Gaara

You will always feel pain

Because you only love, care, and fight for yourself"

I sat speechless; my face covered in tears

Everything was gone

All that I held dear

My uncle opened his shirt

Inside were paper bombs

He said "Die with me"

I had no time to flee

Uncle exploded

But I remained safe

Because of the sand protecting me

Now I was alone

With no one at all

Sitting on that building

I started to bawl

My tears ran down my face

I grabbed my chest

It hurt so much more than it had at Uncle's place

I cried and I cried

Until my heart closed

I almost thought it would never unwind

Since then I have wandered from place to place

Always meeting new faces

But no matter how hard I look

There is one thing I know:

I live in a desert with no oasis

**Yay...I finally edited this...though...it's only slightly better...I hope you enjoyed.**

**Hugs and Kisses**

**-Jesshiku-chan-**_  
_


End file.
